


Touch My Body

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hot Sex, Short, Showers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is the principal dancer at the Royal Ballet and is in the first weeks of a relationship with Peeta Mellark. Peeta is handsome, kind and Shy? REALLY? His reserved ways just frustrates the hell out of Katniss, will Katniss manage to seduce him or keep having intense dreams about him.</p><p>Continuation to the song fic "Adventure of a Lifetime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I was writing the next chapter of Pride and Perejudice a la hunger games style or vice versa or whatever you can call it, when I got writers block, as a way to inspire myself I started listening to Mariah Carey songs... as I finished one album after another, Touch my Body started to boom out of my speakers, and ding! DING! DING!
> 
> Since it's too much for victorian era Katniss and Peeta, I decided to perk up my story of Adventure of a lifetime... and voilá a new chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and would love to here your feedback! CHEERS!
> 
> DISCALIMER: Don't own the hunger games and much less the characters, neither do I own Mariah Carey and her songs, pfff certainly wish I could sing like her though...

TOUCH MY BODY

Part 1

 

“Katniss! Cato! Wonderful, Wonderful! Bravo!” I hear the director say.

 

I bow and look over smiling to my dancing partner, Cato. He too has a huge grin.

 

“If you continue dancing as you are, our presentation of the Nutcracker will sure be a night to remember, both of you will leave the critics raving.”

 

“Thank you Effie, I’m sure opening night will be a thousand times better as soon as we polish the last moves with the next two rehearsals.”

 

Effie nods, “Yes! Yes! I believe you’re plies have to be a bit quicker and sharper in the sugar plum fairy dance, you’re pirouettes are as beautiful as ever, but maybe with your hands you could do it slower, remember you want it to look like you have expensive perfume...” Effie makes the movements to demonstrate what she means as she continues to explain what she wants from me and Cato.

 

I try to steal a glance to the audience and see if he is watching, part of my nerves of tonight are more related with him than with the rest of the company watching us dance.

 

“Very well, one more time and we’ll stop here for the night. Boggs please, could you start the music.”

 

I take a deep breath and for a moment, push his possible presence to the back of my mind, if I want to impress, especially him, I have to concentrate completely.

 

Both Cato and I take our stances as we wait for Boggs to start playing the piano. I take one more breath as the first note echoes in the room; everything that could clutter my mind goes blank.

 

There is an intimate moment just as the music begins, my heart flutters and I allow myself to move and glide across the dance floor with as much perfection as I have strived for… 123… 123… each step, each move, inclination and smile has to be perfect.

 

I love this, I take into account Effie’s observations of the day and apply them, until I need not to remind myself of them, but instead they become natural, instinctive and graceful.

 

Perfect abaresque, perfect fifth position, perfect perche, perfect passé en releve…

 

Cato as if sensing my desire, also commits to our movement: grace… beauty… perfection.

 

This is what a ballet dancer strives for.

 

We move flawlessly until the piece plays making our grand finale.

 

The small audience that has come to observe and document our rehearsal; stand and clap. I see Effie’s face as she is smiling triumphantly. Yes, we will sure astound the critics with our presentation this year.

 

We bow.

 

“Very well ladies and gentlemen, from here up! I will see you all again tomorrow early in the morning, we shall practice all of our dances from the first Act. Very well all of you are dismissed.”

 

The crowd gets up and starts leaving. Cato bids his goodbye as he goes off with Effie to consult some more points for our rehearsal of tomorrow.

 

I stay behind observing the crowd, as my heart flutters in anticipation; the room is practically empty now. My heart makes a stop as I realize I cannot see him in the last of the people filing out of the room.

 

I look around again and nothing; a series of emotions invades my heart as the last person leaves. I do not know what to do.

 

I stand still for a moment, assessing and organizing my thoughts, he promised…

 

“Katniss?” I immediately look up to the voice, and there he is, standing at the entrance.

 

I walk up to him at a fast pace, “Peeta! I didn´t see you during the rehearsal, I thought…”

 

“I saw your whole rehearsal, it was beautiful, I’d never imagined that ballet could be so complex and inspirational.” He kindly smiles at me.

 

I take a step closer to him, as to my best expertise I do a pointe and kiss him briefly on the lips.

 

Peeta blushes and smiles at me.

 

“I’ll go change quickly and we can go wherever you planned.” I’m excited; we’ve been going out for a couple of weeks since we met that first night at a bar not far from the studio.

 

“Well I kind of was thinking that maybe I could take you to my house and cook for you tonight, you know, do something differently.”

 

Peeta looks up at me through his thick and long eyelashes, only making me want to kiss him senseless. Although I withhold myself, he usually to me speaks in way that makes me feel special and important, he tends to let me lead the way in this relationship, where we’ve just made flirtaceous touches and kisses, tonight though, the tone seems to be different.

 

This has me excited, Peeta has been the principal actor in my dreams these last few weeks, and nothing would make me happier than creating a much more intimate bond with him.

 

I smile, “I love your idea, I won’t take too long, would you wait for me by the entrance.”

 

“Sure, no hurry.”

 

I walk off leaving Peeta behind, as soon as I’m out of his sight, I run to my dressing room.

 

I dress as I ponder about Peeta, on the various dates we have taken; his attention has been most gentlemanly, though sometimes he can be too reserved for my liking. He seems as if he were shy, but this I know to be quite the opposite, I’ve seen how he speaks and interacts with other people. He is very likable, funny and outgoing; I am the only one that sees this hesitant side of him.

 

I have decided that tonight I want him to be much more forward with me; I want to see the passion, the desire in his beautiful blue eyes. I smile, as he has given me the perfect setting tonight. We’re going to his house where no one else can bother us. I can tempt him and push him until he wants me just as much as I want him.

 

I quickly finish dressing up and go to meet him at the entrance, there he stands speaking very animatedly with Cato, laughing even.

 

I take a moment to observe him, he is lean and strong, but not in a brawny way, just yesterday I dreamed myself to be pressed against that body, I could feel each muscle, each piece of skin as he moved inside of me. His hair reflects the light just in the right way, making it look soft and shiny; I imagine myself burying my hands in them as he very enthusiastically paid attention to the throbbing between my legs. And finally his hands, so soft and delicate and at the same time strong with a firm grip, I grow hot just thinking where I want his hands to roam over my body.

 

“Wow brainless, you seem to be in a meltdown.” Someone whispers to my ear.

 

Startled I jump and look at the interrupter of my hot daydream.

 

“Johanna, hasn’t anyone ever told you, you’re extremely annoying.” I whisper back.

 

She just shrugs and looks over in the direction where I was staring moments before.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

 

“Not yet.” I say biting my lip.

 

Johanna smiles, “Pretty soon, I’m guessing with all the steam you’re letting off it’ll be sooner than later, I swear I could fry an egg off your skin with all the heat you’re letting off.”

 

“Shut up, Johanna, don’t you have anyone else to annoy.”

 

“Nobody that gets as riled up as you brainless.”

 

“Oh buzz off!” I look away from her and back at Peeta, is she right?

 

I feel her hug me and pull me forward as she says, “Oh you know I’m right brainless, I don’t need to be Einstein to guess,” as I look at her shocked she continues saying, “and I’m also one of your best friends and roommate, so I’ve heard you speaking out his name at night… Oh Peeta!”

 

“Johanna!” I shout.

 

This gets the attention of both men. Peeta looks at me quizzically as Cato laughs out loud.

 

“Are you bullying Katniss again?” Cato asks.

 

“No more than the usual.” Johanna answers.

 

Cato continues to chuckle and pulls Johanna into an embrace, “Let me do you guys a favor and take this demon from you for the night. Good luck on your date!”

 

Johanna seems to want to protest, as she’s swooped away by Cato into the night. “I’m guessing you’re not going home tonight brainless, see you tomorrow morning for rehearsal… if you can stand!”

 

“Johanna!” I blush terribly and look shyly over to Peeta. “I’m sorry, her mother dropped her when she was little.”

 

Peeta looks thoughtful and just shakes his head as he smiles at me, “No problem, shall we go? I already called a cab; it shouldn’t take long to get here.”

 

I smile and nod, as I take his hand down the Royal Opera steps.

 

Peeta looks at me for a moment, and surprisingly for the first time, pulls me forcefully to him and gives me a breathtaking kiss.

 

At first I’m too shocked to assess the moment, but when my mind finally catches up with the action all I can say is that it’s heaven, as he demonstrates his technique and makes my legs feel boneless and lose strength. He continues holding me up and attacking my lips in a hungry fashion. When we finally come up for air, I am dizzy with want.

 

“Sorry,” he suddenly apologizes pressing his forehead with mine, “it’s just that I needed to do that after seeing you dance tonight.”

 

I just stare up at him and grin stupidly, “you don’t have to apologize, I liked it… I liked very much.”

 

Peeta smiles, as we hear a honk. “Our taxi is here, we better get going.”

 

And so I let Peeta pull me to the cab, with my hopes high and most definitely decided that tonight I’m sooo going to have Peeta.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Cheers!

TOUCH MY BODY

Part 2

 

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did_

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury_

_Baby just turn to me_

_You won't want for nothing boy_

_I will give you plenty_

 

Must I say more… hahahaha

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night surrounds us as we travel in silence through the city to Peeta’s house, we sit very close to each other, Peeta’s hand holds mine over his lap, caressing it softly.

 

The closeness of him has allowed me to smell him; I can sense soap and a small hint of something sweet. I observe his profile, and follow the line of his jaw; I memorize his lips, his straight nose and his eyes.

 

When I finally get to his hair an instinct feeling grows inside me to touch it. Without thinking I reach up with my free hand and push my fingers through his hair. Just like I had imagined it’s soft and silky. I continue to stroke his hair until I catch Peeta looking at me.

 

I blush furiously, “I’m sorry… it’s just that it looked so soft.”

 

“It’s ok.” Whispers Peeta, “I’m also curious about your hair.”

 

Without thinking… again as if all that dancing today has nullified my brain processes I quickly blurt out, “you can touch it if you want, I don’t mind.”

 

Peeta stares at me, as if trying to decide if he should, my heart races as I see his hand come up and caress my cheek, slowly he pushes his fingers into my hair and I close my eyes relishing the feeling. He softly combs my hair with his fingers, until I feel more than see him take stands of my hair and smell it.

 

The moment is truly intimate, as I open my eyes and we both stare at each other, my heart stutters to a stop when I see his irises have gotten darker. I see him look down to my lips and I know what is to come when I feel him lean in.

 

It’s pure bliss when his lips touch mine, not to mention the moment his tongue pushes its way in. The kiss is intense and hot, I can’t seem to get close to him enough, kissing and touching his hair makes me just want to feel him against me completely.

 

I have forgotten our surroundings, Peeta has now pulled me onto to his lap or I climbed on him, I don’t know or care, either way I’m now sitting happily on his lap and can feel him to my heart’s content.

 

Suddenly the cab comes to a halt and the driver tells us we have arrived breaking the spell of the moment as Peeta looks over to him… DAMMIT!

 

When he turns back to me, his irises are back to normal and he looks composed, this is just so damn frustrating!

 

Peeta smiles softly at me and helps me get off of him and get out of the cab, after him.

 

I’m certainly mad at the driver, and dare hope Peeta doesn’t tip him or even THANK him.

 

Instead of fuming at the driver, I try to compose myself as I look over to the house we are parked in front of, as Peeta pays the untimely man. When he is finished he takes my hand and says, “Welcome to my humble abode.”

 

I smile, because with Peeta I just can’t be angry and the promise of the night, just makes me get hot with want and desire.

 

Peeta pulls me up a small set of stairs as we enter what I can assume a small townhouse near the 12th district of the city. I take a moment to remember what I know of the area, but all I can recall is that it’s an area dedicated to merchants.

 

How strange, I know Peeta is an architect, as a matter of fact a very prominent one, since he usually designs and remodels the houses over at billionaire square.

 

I push all thoughts from my head when we enter his house.

 

“Peeta, this is beautiful!” His living room is big with a very big fireplace set to one side, the wooden floor is decorated with a plush and wooly carpet, that I would kill to lie in, and the rest of the room contains a large assortment of paintings hung on the wall.

 

He chuckles, “thank you, I remodeled the house a little after my father died and I inherited it.”

 

“Oh! How long have you lived here?”

 

“Actually I just moved in, I used to live with my mother when she got sick.”

 

I am mute, and don’t know what to say, Peeta is just a box of surprises. I’m sorry to hear your about your lose.”

 

“Don’t fret, I didn’t get along with her very well, and let’s just say her passing gave way to me meeting someone very special.” As he says this he stares at me intently.

 

I don’t understand what he is saying, but I can’t ask him more, if I don’t want to be rude. I’ll try to remember and ask him later on in our relationship, that is if I survive this night and don’t combust and turn to ash!

 

“Get yourself comfortable, I’ll start right away with dinner. Do you like Mexican food?”

 

“Mexican? Well to be honest, I’ve never really tried it.”

 

“Really, well I guess I have to be extra dedicated tonight, so you can have a high opinion of it.”

 

I laugh, “As flattering as it is that you’re cooking for me, I must insist on helping you make our dinner tonight.”

 

“Alright, follow me then.”

 

Peeta shows me through his house and I sense a warmth and happiness coming from him that I had never seen before. This only makes me want him more. I have to do something because I am certainly not leaving here without getting laid.

 

Peeta starts off offering something to drink, as I want to feel daring tonight, I ask him for a cup of wine.

 

Peeta sets out to pour our drinks as I explore his kitchen and dining area, it’s state of the art, I have never seen such an advanced and well equipped kitchen, I guess he really likes to cook, what impresses me the most are his ovens, he has 3, and a wide side table with rolling pins and other bakery utensils.

 

When he comes back I ask, “how come you have so many ovens?”

 

Peeta’s eyes look down and for a moment I almost think he will avoid the question, “I really like to bake, it’s one of my passions, my father taught me all he knew about baking, and I kind of learned everything I know in this very kitchen.”

 

“Oh! How often do you bake?”

 

“Not as much as I would like, I guess I remodeled this kitchen to the way it would have needed to be if my father were alive.”

 

I look down and feel awkward, nice going Katniss, you want have Peeta screw your brains out, but all you can really do is ask him questions that make him uncomfortable.”

 

As if recently scolding myself didn’t sink in I continue asking, “Will you bake tonight.”

“Uhm, I guess not, since I was kinda going to make tortillas instead of bread to accompany the Mexican food.”

 

“Oh! Tortillas?”

 

“They’re a food you can accompany the main dish with, they are round, flat and disk shaped and they can be made with corn flour or wheat flour.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

Peeta just laughs, “I guess my description didn’t sound to appetizing, but you’ll like them and eat so much you won’t be able to move, when we’re done.”

 

Peeta’s last phrase just does things to my body, “Oh! I certainly hope so!”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, I looking forward to not moving… I mean eating to my heart’s content.”

 

Control yourself Katniss!

 

Peeta sets off to get the ingredients of what we need as I wallow in my stupidity. As soon as he returns, he immediately sets out to explain what we will be eating, I try to pay attention, but I can’t concentrate as I notice that under the sweater he had been wearing, he has a shirt that fits him to perfection, I know at this point I’m drooling, I just want to slide my hands all over him.

 

To my bad luck, Peeta sets me to cut the vegetables as he turns away to do something else, I should have just told him I would accompany him, while he cooked. I have never cooked in my life, much less cut vegetables.

 

I set myself to the task, awkwardly trying to slice the tomatoes, at some point I make a mess of everything and I even almost cut my finger off. As I feel the blade cut open part of my finger, I yell out.

 

This startles Peeta, making him turn around and rush over to me. I’m in a disarray, trying to find something to compress the cut with, that we bump into each other, and the wine glass I was drinking, topples over and somehow ends up spilling all over me.

 

We pause for a moment looking at each, I’m totally embarrassed and can’t look at Peeta in the eye.

 

He softly closes the distance between us, and takes my finger, “you ok?” he asks softly.

 

I just nod, since my embarrassment won’t allow me to look up.

 

“Katniss?” Peeta uses his finger to tilt my head up, until I’m looking at him.

 

“Yeah,” I say horesly, “I guess I’m just a mess here in the kitchen.”

Peeta stares at me and smiles a little.

 

“Why don’t I continue with tonight’s dinner, while you relax. Though maybe you would like to change first.”

 

At this I look down at my clothes and blush, my dress is ruined.

 

“If you don’t mind, I could lend you some of my clothes.”

 

“I don’t mind…”

 

“Here come…” Peeta takes my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen back into the living room, where the set of stairs to the second floor are positioned.

 

He guides me through a hallway in the second floor, until we reach the farthest room, as we enter I can only assume this is the master bedroom.

 

In the middle there is a huge bed, with what seems to be freshly pressed linens.

 

Peeta leaves me in the center of the room, as he enters another door on the left. I guess again, as it should be a closet or the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, Peeta comes out with a set of clothing, “you can change here, and if you wish to take a shower, the bathroom is right through that same door.”

 

I just nod again as Peeta leaves me alone in the room.

 

What a great date, this has been, I need to control myself and stop making a fool of myself.

 

As I look through the clothes, I take in that Peeta has given me a shirt and some jogging pants, Great! Now I’ll look like a bag lady, wonderful sex appeal I’ll have going there.

 

I stand there thinking over my situation, when all of a sudden an idea comes to my head, it’s daring and out of character, but if I want to save this night, I might as well take the plunge.

 

I take my phone and immediately look into my whatsapp for the only person that can help me.

 

I smile, here goes nothing…


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. I'd be happy also to read any comments. CHEERS!!!
> 
> Oh and just putting this out there, I was inspired by the song Too close sung by Next for this chapter hahahaha!

TOUCH MY BODY

Part 3

 

I turn off the music I had playing and I go over the events of the evening. Tonight Katniss looked absolutely amazing, the way she moved so gracefully and almost effortlessly with her partner, she had me completely mesmerized.

 

Each and every moment I can share with her, I have learned to cherish and appreciate. She has shown me what a good woman is, that not all of them are heartless and abusive bitches with the sole purpose of making their children´s lives hell.

 

Her appearance in my life has only given me the motivation that life isn´t so bad, that the dark nightmares aren´t real, and instead see the light and see that she is real, she is truly REAL!

 

And so I have to control myself, I have to treat her delicately because I do not want her to see the fucked up monster in me. I do not want her to see the man that has to visit a psychiatrist every two weeks because he is emotionally unstable.

 

I have to go slowly, I can’t rush things because I’ll only scare her away, and she is so pure and innocent.

 

I can say that I have few memories and experiences that can be called graceful and beautiful, and Katniss is the star of all of them. She has turned by life from darkness into light, she ignites my life as if she were fire itself.

 

She also ignites other things in me, which is where my thoughts turn to.

 

As I return to the kitchen and try to pick up where I left off with dinner I can’t seem to focus. I first try to concentrate as I chop up the vegetables and check on the ground meat I put in the pan…

 

Katniss is undressing herself right now, if I could I’d peel off each garment myself…

 

STOP!

 

I go and take out the corn flour and take out a bowl so I can start making the tortillas…

 

Katniss is naked right now, if I could I would have her on her back on the bed, legs spread out and me between them…

 

STOP!

 

I start mixing the ingredients to make the tortillas when I hear the shower turn on; I stop and pause to listen…

 

I try to take a deep breath and refocus my attention on other things as I have done through the night.

 

My senses seem to be very attuned to every detail tonight, Katniss’ movements, Katniss’ attire, Katniss’ smell and taste, I remember our kiss on the steps of the Royal Opera House and close my eyes, she smelled sweet and fresh, her body soft and small against mine. I then remember the kiss in the taxi, and only thank the maker for the driver’s interruption. I had already lost my cool the moment she kissed me; I’d have ravished her there in the back seat, with or without audience.

 

I strain my hearing now but I can only hear the sound of the water passing through the water pipes. My mind automatically makes the assumption…

 

Katniss is showering right now… DAMN!

 

Katniss has been taking her time upstairs, which only me makes me more desperate. Just the thought that she is upstairs in MY room undressing from that sexy little slip she was wearing, not to mention she is now using MY bathroom to later put on MY clothes.

 

My hand tightens its grip on the dough, I look down at the dough in my hand, as I can only wish it weren’t this but Katniss I were touching.

 

I give up stopping my imagination and let it run loose as I think of how I would go into the bathroom stall with her and watch as the water would slide down that lovely body of hers… down her face wetting her lips, oh those kissable lips, down her long and elegant neck, passed her collar bones to go over and between her small but perky breasts all the way down to her pussy.

 

My mouth waters as I imagine myself taking my time and exploring those areas, how I would suckle, lick and kiss those lips swollen, then I would go down her neck biting and kissing her soft and tantalizing skin, my hands would be groping and massaging those breasts to my heart’s content and when my mouth finally reaches her erect nipples I’d make her go crazy with desire.

 

By now her body would be all wet as my hands would wander and grab her nice little ass, I’d grope and massage her butt cheeks maybe put in a slap or two leaving them red and burning, I’d later move one of my hands to explore her pussy, sliding first my index finger and then my middle finger… in and out… in and out… I’d make my mouth travel down to later be latched on her clit, sucking and licking furiously as I increase the tempo. I’d make her go mad, make her moan incoherent shit as I drive her wild. Her hands would be in my hair as she would push and pull it.

 

Just as she’s about to come, I’d stop, why? Because I’d want to be completely inside of her when she shouts my name for the first orgasm.

 

Slowly I’d go up again on her body pulling her body hard against mine so she can feel my hard and hot desire for her, I’d suck on her earlobes and say dirty shit in her ear, I’d make her know how hot and crazy she makes me feel and how bad I want to fuck her…

 

I’d start kissing her senseless, as I hoist her up and wrap her slim, strong and beautiful legs around my waist, the bathroom stall wall would be our support as I’d guide my dick into her entrance as I finally make a powerful thrust to enter her completely, she’d moan into my ear, hardly aware of where we are or in what way I’m fucking her, all that would matter is how I make her feel, how I start pumping into her slick little pussy, how I increase my tempo and unleash all my pent up desire into her, I’d thrust into her, harder and faster until she is screaming with want. My name would be the only word she would barely remember to say as I take both of us to the pinnacle… Peeta! Peeta! Peeta…

 

“PEETA!”

 

The shout of my name makes me shake my head out of my wet dream, Katniss has called me from my room. I slowly take notice of my surroundings and to my heart’s dismay… not to mention my dick, I’m still in the kitchen cooking… or trying at least.

 

My dress pants have tented considerably, only making me panic, “COMING! Just give me a minute.” I shout back.

 

I can’t go up right now with Katniss, seeing her will just make me jump her, and unlike my desires I want to tread this relationship carefully. Katniss is a very special woman, and if she knew how depraved I am, she’d run for the hills and never speak to me again.

 

Since the moment I caught sight of her, she rocked my world and as each date has passed I seem to get wound up around her slim and beautiful fingers. I want her for the long run, I want to live a life with her, I want her to be my wife and the mother of my children. But I can’t impose such a dream on her, more with the fact of her career, she is young and wants to be very successful in the ballet world, I can only hope that one day, I’ll also be part of her dreams.

 

Of course seeing her at the ballet studio also made me want to fuck her senseless, the way her tight leotard shows off her curves and the way she moves and dances, only make the pervert in me want to make her mine in all the possible positions and places possible.

 

I look around the kitchen to see if anything comes to me to make myself calm down and consequently my dick as well. I breathe deeply and as my sight passes the fridge, I stop to think… SHIT! I guess I have no other choice.

 

I quickly go to open the freezer and take out some ice cubes, I deposit the ice cubes in a plastic bag and immediately shove it down my pants, I moan and I feel intense pain with the exposure to the temperature and I feel myself go down.

 

I moan.

 

“Peeta!?”

 

My head snaps out of the pain, “I’ll be there in a minute, just let me turn off the stove!”

 

I take out the bag from my pants satisfied with the result and move to turn off the stove, I see my wine glass and take a huge gulp from it. I make a final sigh and move to go see what Katniss needs from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed the tags to the story cause I simply couldn't be a bit detailed in this scene... sorry! I'm bad I know but i just couldn't!!!!


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it ends... for now.
> 
> I guess I'll continue this story later on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to everyone who took their time to read it, I really appreciate it.
> 
> CHEERS!

TOUCH MY BODY

Part 3

 

I turn off the shower and lightly rest my head on the wall; a big sigh escapes me as each second slips past my fingers.

 

I just knew it had been a bad idea to consult Johanna, not only did she give me embarrassing remarks but she didn’t help me at all in giving me ideas with Peeta, all she did was send me texts with a smirking face emoji and a message saying I was brainless and to just jump Peeta.

 

That only made me nervous and desperate and as I exit the bathroom to Peeta’s bedroom I throw the bathrobe down and pull Peeta’s t-shirt on. In my haste and bad throw I hit a stack of books and papers next to Peeta’s bed.

 

“SHIT!”

 

As I bend down to pick up the mess I made, I notice some sketches of women.

 

I take one of them and stare at it with more detail. The woman is a ballerina and she is beautifully drawn, the sketch is in black and white, clearly drawn with detail and expertise.

 

She stands out as graceful, beautiful and elegant.

 

I put down the picture and look through the rest, only to find that the majority hold the same ballerina in different poses. All of them beautiful and graceful.

 

At this moment I’m curious to know if Peeta drew these, and my heart accelerates in thinking who they are inspired in. My heart practically jumps from my chest when I come upon the last of the pictures, the ballerina is twirling around and her hair has come loose, showing a side braid. This one has been colored in, showing dark brown hair, olive skin and… grey eyes.

 

ITS ME!

 

Without a second thought and full of exhilaration I shout out to Peeta and take a seat on the floor.

 

I hear part of his response… “COMING…just… minute.”

 

I push around the books looking for more sketches and to my delight I find a sketchbook. I open it and there on the first page is my determined face staring back at me. I know it’s the face I make because once Johanna made fun taking a picture of me and pointing out that my brow creased so much it was surprising I didn’t always look pissed.

 

I continue to turn the pages and find out the book is entirely of me, each sketch with a moment Peeta and I have shared together, the dance at the bar, visiting the Christmas trees, our first official date and so on.

 

It’s in the last few drawings that I notice something extremely convenient and I again call out to Peeta. With my index finger I go over every line Peeta has drawn in the picture I’m looking at and imagine it’s his hand.

 

It would probably be soft and firm, not to mention warm.

 

I smile as I hear Peeta’s heavy steps come up the stairs. I make a final decision and stand up to go sit on his bed.

 

Peeta knocks on the door first, “Katniss?”

 

His voice sounds deeper, “come in.” I say and change my face to stern.

Peeta enters the room and I see the surprise in him when he sees me sitting in only his shirt on the bed.

 

I hold up the sketch book, “I kind of stumbled across this changing, mind explaining?”

 

Peeta’s eyes go round with shock and for a second I want to say its ok because I can also see fear.

 

He just stares at me not moving.

 

“Peeta?”

 

I can tell the moment when he finally recovers from the shock, “um… well… umm…”

 

I raise an eyebrow to taunt him more, “they are really beautiful, and I must say you’re very talented.”

 

Peeta finally unfreezes from his shock and clears his throat, “In my free time I like to paint inspirational things or people as well as my real life experiences with them…” Peeta starts to say.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah… Well...”

 

“Inspirational or real life experiences you say.” I cut him off.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see… but if that is the case, could you explain this sketch to me.” As I point at it, Peeta’s eyes almost jump out of his head. “It’s absolutely incredible how detailed you are…”

 

Peeta is gawking at me, lost at words as I continue, “Though I don’t remember you ever seeing me naked. How is it possible that this is a real life experience?”

 

“Katniss, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or be…”

 

I hold up my hand, which shuts him up.

 

I stare at him until he is squirming and finally smirk, “Peeta, I’m not offended by the picture, as a matter of fact I’m extremely happy I am in your thoughts as much as you are in mine.”

 

Peeta takes a deep breath as if he had been holding it and continues to stare, I see his brow crease, as if analyzing my words because they haven’t sunk in.

 

To help him catch up, I decide to take Johanna’s advice after all.

 

I stand slowly and walk over to Peeta.

 

He doesn’t move and just observes me quietly.

 

When I’m finally in front of him, I gently take his hand and continue speaking, “you know, I might be offended by one thing.”

 

Peeta stiffens more, as if that were possible.

 

“You say you sketch real life experiences, but I don’t remember that time and I think you need to apologize by refreshing my memory.” As I finish speaking I lift myself on my toes and softly lick his lips and then lightly nibble his bottom lip.

 

Peeta seems to finally understand and suddenly grabs me carrying me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

 

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” He repeats like a prayer spreading his hands all over my back and ass, as if not knowing what to do.

 

I’m busy kissing his neck that I don’t notice him walking to the bed until he softly lays me on it.

 

He looks down on me, holding himself up on his hands and knees, his face has transformed now, with a dark and steamy glint in his eyes.

 

I stare back up at him.

 

“Are you sure Katniss?”

 

“I’ve never been surer in my life.”

 

With these last words, Peeta bends down to ravage my lips. The kiss is incredible as he sweetly and erotically makes use of his lips and tongue with ability making me immediately wet.

 

Clothes are quickly lost and hands explore everywhere.

 

Peeta takes his time with that magical mouth and tongue all over my body. I go to an all-time high when I feel his fingers enter me and stimulate my clit. I take the cue and I myself use my hands and mouth to explore, I smile when I hear him moan deeply as my hand wraps tightly around his cock.

 

I take my time leisurely teasing and pumping him from his balls all the way to his tip. Peeta’s own hand movements move stop as he enjoys my administrations. I speed up little by little, until he almost goes overboard.

 

When I stop, he looks at me surprised, but all I do is whisper in his ear sharing my thoughts on how I want our first time to be.

 

Peeta smiles as he is sweet and gentle with every touch, as if each touch and each kiss is being committed to memory, and when he finally enters me, we both moan loudly.

 

Peeta stops and stares deeply into my eyes. The moment is special, and I stare back at him and take a glimpse all the way to his soul.

 

After a short moment and with my permission he begins to thrust, at first lightly and then with my encouragement he pushes in stronger and faster, driving us up a pinnacle until we both cry out of ecstasy.

 

We are both breathless as Peeta lays heavily on top of me. I don’t care that my hand will be sore later, this moment has just become too special.

 

Not too long after I start drifting off due to the various exercises of the day, I feel more than see Peeta lift himself and I immediately put my arms around him to pull him back.

 

“Don’t go.”

 

“I won’t, I’m just going to settle us better in bed.”

 

He kisses me softly and then carries me up on the bed so I can lay more comfortably on the pillows, I allow myself to sleep until I feel Peeta wrap himself around me in an embrace and cover us with the blankets.

 

* * *

 

 

I don’t know what startles me awake, but as soon as I’m conscious I take notice of my surroundings.

 

I feel a bit warm and heavy, and I remember Peeta and last night. I grin widely as I finally found out what it was like to be with Peeta, and I loved every moment of it. I slowly turn around to look over at Peeta.

 

He is still sound asleep, face up with one arm over his stomach and the other over his head. With the little light that comes through the window, I’m able to observe his features with detail, his eyelashes are long, his nose straight and perfect, his lips are just the right size. I continue to stare down his body as I become bolder and with my fingers I trace his face, go down his neck, over his chest until I reach the edge of the blanket.

 

Without a second thought I push the blanket away to expose Peeta’s cock. It lies over his leg soft and unattended, which only makes my mouth water. I look over at Peeta and see that he is asleep; my instinct intensifies as I want Peeta to wake up. I want to do it again and again until we are exhausted.

 

I smile to myself as I sit up and with my hands I start to touch and stimulate him. I hear Peeta moan as he responds to my ministrations, and slowly I see how I arouse him in his sleep.

 

Quicker than I had hoped for, his cock goes hard and erect. I look back at Peeta’s face, but he has his eyes closed and his brow is deeply creased, both his hands are clenched and moans and sighs repeatedly escape him.

 

I decide I need to wake him full, as I lick my lips and take his cock to my mouth, as I suck, lick and softly bite him to the best of my ability, I finally feel him awake when his fingers grab on to my hair and he moans my name, I continue to suck him, until I hear him cry out it warning and trying to push me away with no avail.

 

I avoid looking up at Peeta until I swallow every last drop and lick him clean. When I finally stare up at him, he has a look I have never seen before. Someway he pulls me up over him and kisses me deeply.

 

I am lost in the kiss, that I do not notice his own fingers have delved between my lower lips and now tease my clit. I moan into his mouth as I enjoy his attention.

 

In a flash I feel myself being pulled up, as Peeta tells me to grab onto the headboard as my pussy hovers over his face, in my shock I fill him kiss and suck me to oblivion, all I can do is hold the headboard harder and hope I’m not smothering him to death as he relentlessly fucks me with his mouth.

 

When I finally climax, I see stars and only allow myself to be pulled down and lain on the bed, breathless, Peeta kisses me again and I taste myself off my tongue, which in another time might had made me think it disgusting however it only arouses me again.

 

We are lost in our kisses and touches, when I hear an alarm go off, that startles us both.

 

“Shit!”

 

“What!?”

 

“Uh shit!”

 

“You have to go?”

 

“Yeah, I have an early meeting with some investors, and I can’t miss out on it.”

 

“Do you really?” I pout

 

“Don’t make that face Katniss, this is just as important as your rehearsal today.”

 

I pout, but I know I couldn’t force him to stay.

 

Peeta looks crestfallen as he looks down at me, “I should get up and take a shower, you can stay for as long as you want, I’ll leave you the spare key.”

 

I know my face is shocked, because Peeta himself stills, “I mean if you want, of course…”

 

I love how he can go from demanding to insecure, but always lets me go at a pace I feel comfortable, so I respond with something that would help both of us, “I’m not too sleepy, as I was kind of remembering a dream I had.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Yeah, it involves you and the shower.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Would you like to reenact it?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

I squeal as Peeta pulls me from the bed and takes me to the bathroom.

 

Ended up being the best damn shower I’ve had in my life.

 

* * *

 

 

As I ready myself for rehearsal, in the locker room, my daydream is interrupted by Johanna.

 

“So brainless, how’d it go last night?”

 

“Nice.” I say discreetly.

 

“Nice? Just nice? God! Don’t tell me you chickened out!” I imagine more than see Johanna cross her arms.

 

I slowly turn to Johanna, and yes there she stands, pissed off at me with her arms crossed.

 

“No, I didn’t chicken out; let’s just say Peeta has an ability to leave a girl speechless.”

 

“What!? Katniss, spill!”

 

I just shrug and run out of the locker room, “maybe another day Johanna, I’m late for rehearsal.”

 

“Damn it brainless, you’ll have to tell me sometime,” I hear her chuckle back.

 

As I go onto the stage, I smile. This is going to be such a fantastic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think, should I continue?
> 
> :)
> 
> CHEERS!


End file.
